


弥赛亚同人－暮御&雏暮：握-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Kogure Jun/Miike Mayo
Kudos: 1





	弥赛亚同人－暮御&雏暮：握-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－暮御&雏暮：握-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d1f110c)

[ 17](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d1f110c)

### [弥赛亚同人－暮御&雏暮：握](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d1f110c)

“现在开始，弥赛亚重新分配。小暮洵，御池万夜，从今往后你们俩就是彼此的弥赛亚了。”

一岛晴海的嗓音太过干脆，这间硕大高顶的教堂中厅都被声音直接填满。

这是在任务里重伤后的小暮离开奈落康复后回归前线的第一天，也是他听到的第一条安排事项。

小暮和万夜下意识看去对方，彼此眼里映照出的对方各有各的表情。随后两个人用出乎意料的同步率朝回前方，之间的气氛实在不是一言两语就能描述清楚的。

经历了几个月时间后才终于离开奈落，小暮对此恍如隔世，可是他面对一岛的态度却根本没变。

尤其是当一岛脸上挂起那层让人摸不透的笑意，清高的说了句，“小暮，这次脱离前线的时间很长，明日开始恢复训练就会变的格外严苛，做好准备吧”时，小暮的怒容几乎在灼烧，恨不得拿目光射穿对方。

代理系长的百濑险些抽出拖鞋拍一岛头上，但他还是面对小暮投来更多精力加以关心。他扣着十指，如母亲似的嘱咐起来，“总之今天先休息吧，也有很多事情要忙哦。新分配的房间号已经发给你们，所以赶紧去收拾东西吧。”

小暮目光在前任原系长和代理系长两方间来回扫过。随后他松开背着的手，单纯对百濑行礼，最后不多一声招呼的掉头离开。万夜看着他，便沉默的跟了出去。

虽然以奈落的科技能力，这个手术后常人复健的半年被完美的直接被缩短到三个月。但是对于往日中弹后最多一个月就活蹦乱跳的他们而言，小暮的确用了相当久。

这也不能怪他。只是出来后久违穿上制服，走在教堂深处，尤其是推开房间门时，小暮才深深感到时间流逝的可怕之处。

双人房间的另一张床已经空了，其他东西也全都被收拾完带走。而他的东西还在原位，显然也给整理过，也一尘不染，据说百濑每周都来帮忙打扫。

他在自己那张床上坐下，恍惚间发呆了许久，再一看时间已经过了一个小时。

其实他之前坐在床上思考的时间非常非常多，甚至差点演变成日常。只不过那个是病床，而现在是他原本的房间床铺，气氛自然也截然不同。

小暮抱着纸箱走进新分配的房间后，恰逢万夜把今日份的抗排斥药吃掉。

万夜边上的纸箱还没清空，似乎是收拾到一半时看到药后才想起来吃的。

自从移植了小太郎的所有器官后，至少目前为止万夜是无法离开药物的。换个角度思考，这和过去一些程序似乎也没有特别区别，以至于吃药对他来说是稀疏平常的事。

这个年龄最小的孩子坐在床上，放下吞药用的水，坐在床边晃着悬空地面的双脚，看起来和吃了块糖似的。

小暮知道他在奈落这段时间中，万夜都是和其他人一起临时出任务的。自从失去小太郎后，这么多月以来万夜都没再被分配新的弥赛亚。现在想想，说不定是一岛特意安排的，这样一来小暮就更难受了。

但他对万夜是没有怨言和反感的，甚至对这名唯一留下的同期报以最大限度的温柔——至少在他能表达出来的几种感情里，没有夹杂丝毫怨恨，排斥于厌恶。

万夜见到他进来后，也不晃脚了，坐在床边盯着他看。黑色贴身的衣服下，显得比穿制服时要瘦小许多，这算是小暮第一次在房间里看到万夜吧。

小暮也不挑，自然而然选择了另一张床。他对于新分配成为弥赛亚这件事依旧不多谈任何多余的一句，万夜也是，再说这个命令根本没有反驳的余地。

“今后也多指教了，”虽然一般都是点头加以回应，可是现在就两个人在屋子里，以后还要一起住，难免要说些什么。因此小暮还是表现的那么衣服公事公办的模样，放下箱子后竟然冲万夜说了这句话，并点了头作为招呼。

万夜话变得少很多，可还是那么随性的没给个正面回应。在外人看来，他盯着小暮瞧的模样难免有些失礼，可小暮不在乎。

万夜努努嘴哼了声算是回应，脸上模糊不清的表情不知道他是为小暮这客套的话感到无趣，还是对此有所不满，而或者他只是理所当然的答应下来。

两个人都没因这尴尬的气氛而愣在原地不知所措，甚至低头开始干自己的事。万夜蹦下床，跟着小暮继续折腾起来纸箱里的东西。

谁知先弄完的万夜，却忽然换了副态度，打破了这个房间里逐渐有些窒息的气氛。灵光一现似的，万夜拍了下手引起小暮注意，用饶有兴趣的口吻又是提议又是撒娇，“小暮，我们去泡澡吧！我现在想泡澡，都出汗了，衣服穿着好恶心，”他还嫌弃的捏了捏衣服，皱着鼻子，“洗完澡再去吃饭吧。”

不得不说小暮不禁有睁大眼，甚至还把“吃惊”二字明确写在了脸上。

毕竟…这两样事几乎都是曾经万夜不会去做和不会如此期待去做的事。总是不好好吃饭，甚至依靠点滴和药物凑活。洗澡更不要说了，谁都没见过他跟着其他人一起去泡过澡，就连小太郎也没见过，据说万夜从来都是一个人在房间里淋雨的。

虽然小暮敢肯定，自从小太郎不在以后，万夜的行为和感情表达的直接上都有了改变，可是万夜会主动拉着自己去泡澡，他想都没想过。

其实吃饭这点还能理解。自从移植手术成功后，万夜就开始老老实实去食堂点餐，还吃得很多，以前不吃的也努力吃下去。一方面是他拥有了健全的消化系统，可以好好吸收食物的营养和体验各种没吃过的食材。另一方面，他也为了能继续带着小太郎活下去，而试图均衡营养来保持健康。

“你这是什么脸啊，”万夜瞧着小暮的脸好笑起来，“那么吃惊做什么呀，你到底去不去啊，”小孩子似的抱怨起来，转身就去厕所去了拿包洗澡用具，出来后推着小暮催促起来，“快一点啦，小暮。你不是也收拾得都出汗了吗。”

“我没有…”

“那也收拾完泡一下好啦。总之快点拿东西走了，和我去吗。”

于是小暮就被这样连推带搡去翻了洗澡用品，接着就被对方二话不说的带出门。小暮也没想着要阻止或者拒绝，甚至因为万夜竟然第一次要求去公众澡堂泡澡而心声意思好奇和不确定，真的跟着去了。

小暮不确定自己对于这件事是否怀有一定“开心”的意味。但他能感觉到万夜提出这件从来没做过的事必定有理由，而在成为弥赛亚一起入住的第一时间就被邀请去泡澡，小暮内心的想法也说不明道不清。可是与其一个人继续苦恼烦闷，他还是决定在三个月的空白时期后去一次曾经老去的那间澡堂。

说来还真是有些“新鲜”。边上不是雏森，而是万夜。可是万夜确确实实就在这里，小暮强迫自己现在暂时把雏森千寿的事放置几秒。

是的，雏森千寿的事，放置几秒。那个人现在已经和他不是一个房间，也不是现任的弥赛亚组合了。

看着万夜边努力熟悉使用公众澡堂的程序，拿好毛巾，取走脸盆，找到柜子，脱了衣服，这幅画面对于相处这么就的同期生小暮而言，着实非常稀奇。

就连万夜出现在门口的第一时间，管理这个“教堂入口”的林和八重樫都有些吃惊。万夜扛不住这些人盯着的目光和那副明显写满“你竟然来了”的气氛，咧着嘴苦笑几声蒙混过关，便匆匆推着小暮钻进男汤的更衣室了。

这是小暮第一次见到万夜衣服下的模样。其实他曾经听当时和万夜一个房间的小太郎说过，他从没见过万夜在他眼前换衣服的模样。

其实小太郎后期不是没怀疑过万夜是不是不希望他看到身体才回避的，所以早晚换衣服都躲进房间厕所，也不来和他们一起来泡澡。

他们这些人都是“死过”一次的人，身上或多或少都有经历过过去的伤疤，万夜可能也有。他们三个同期都没相互询问过彼此的过去，更何况小暮还失忆，只清楚表面上经历过人体试验这种事。谁都有不想揭露的伤疤，尤其对于年龄最小的万夜，小太郎过于善良的表示自己不想去戳痛万夜。

所以小太郎从最初的困惑和无奈，演变成了后来的理解，宽容的对万夜的这种行为给出明确让步。更何况万夜还非常有自我隐私“洁癖”，换衣服不想被看到这种事他第一时间就去警告一起住的小太郎，小太郎自然也礼貌的没想要去打破对方底线。

只是…小太郎不在的现在，小暮大概也能想到万夜那么做是说不定有其他理由，还可能是为了小太郎…此刻亲眼目睹了万夜的身体后，小暮竟的产生了种“要是没去看就好了”的想法，不禁认为随便直视反而有些不礼貌。

小暮身上不是没有触目惊心的疤痕，最明显的一条长疤几乎从胸口下直穿腹部。那是无数次被切开后的结果，从他的经历来看，很难不让人想象他和小白鼠似的被整个刨腹打开的场景，可以说骇人到不敢对他开口提及任何与其沾边的话题。

这里的人都不会冲别人身上的伤疤品头论足，因为每个人身上都会有不止一两条的疤痕。旧的消不掉，新的还要来，他们的身体永远都无法彻底远离这些存在。小太郎是，雏森也是，他们肌肤上的痕迹小暮都见过。

但是万夜的不一样。

除了手术痕迹，枪弹和刀刃的疤痕外，还有许多病变坏死的肌肤。那一定是因为万夜后来身体不行以后，逐渐加深严重造成的结果。

回忆当初他们刚醒来时，小暮不记得万夜身上有过多这种东西，但那也是因为他们被该了起来，而万夜是最晚醒来的。

此时那个经过训练后也依旧没有比其他人强壮到哪里去的男孩，虽然恢复以后经过训练不断加强了体质和肌肉，可是那些皮肤已经改不回去了。

不同的颜色的斑块蔓延在脊背和腰腹附近，尤其是伤疤的地方，皮肤都因努力愈合而挤在一起，附近留有粗糙和褶皱的迹象。病变的地方肤质也有所不停，没有和他年龄相符的润滑，而是显得苍老和暗淡。

过多点滴和药物注射让他被针孔扎多的地方，肌肉已经僵硬。虽然几乎看不出来，却让他的轮廓显得不够均匀，时而有所为何的加入了僵硬的弧度。

小暮能分析出来哪些是手术的痕迹，哪些是旧伤。为了把全部内脏都替换，万夜身上开刀的地方也不止一处，次数也不止一次。从而他看起来就和小暮同样，如被整个剖开来，切开的痕迹横跨全身。

小暮还认出来那颗曾经弹孔打穿的地方，是过去万夜帮小太郎挡抢留下来。现在就和提醒万夜不要忘记似的，在身上印得清清晰晰，颜色深得像是又被打过一次。

随后一些新的伤痕附着在更表面上，如果没猜错，应该是这三个月多内万夜在任务里受的伤吧。那些伤口位置看起来都还好，所以万夜现在气色看着还不错。

小暮领着万夜完成了一些列礼仪程序，从冲洗到进池，小暮想过是否万夜没有经历过这种事。但是万夜显得非常虚心，看着他的样子做完了全部工作。

小暮倒是没为此询问小暮过去的事，当如果成为了弥赛亚的话，有朝一日总会问出口的吧？

因为温度高，万夜喊着“好烫”而用了许久才泡进去。万夜没有小暮那么习惯和淡定，一开始有些在池子里坐立难安，接着才逐渐安静下来。

两个人并排挨着，一时之间沉默降临在这个宽阔却就他们两个人的澡堂里。

“以前如果泡进来，只要水没过胸口的话就会呼吸困难而闷热头晕呢，”后来先开口的竟是万夜。

小暮戴着即使泡澡也不会再下来的眼镜，低头越过镜片上的白雾盯着前方的澡堂，倾听耳边人的话。随后他终于忍不住，想要询问处内心的困惑，“所以…才不来泡澡的吗？虽然我想这是另有原因。”

“那个也算是原因之一啊，”没有小暮坐姿那么笔直挺拔，万夜背着腰仰头哼着鼻子乐了声。

“为什么突然要求和我一起泡澡呢？”小暮还是询问出来。难道是因为分配的关系吗？不，如果那样万夜也没和小太郎来过这里。可是自从刚才瞧见那副身躯，小暮敏锐间其实已经多少有了答案。

不知道哪的龙头滴了水滴，啪嗒的一声。远，却像是被敲过的钟，竟然在这里被扩大了许多倍。

也是因为这声荡漾入耳畔，随搅不乱两人的思绪，却像是打开了下一页。

“我第一次次脱下衣服来泡澡，是在小暮你的面前哦。”万夜开口说的话，暧昧而不确切。

“为什么？”

“因为我不想让小太郎看到我这样，想他那样温暖的人，肯定会为此而不安。”万夜咧开的嘴角挂着怀念和苦笑，水中的手抚摸着手术后的疤痕，像是把这话坦白给体内的小太郎。

短短几分钟安静，却像是过了几个小时。等到万夜酝酿好下一句情绪时，笑语竟那般温和。他从来都是不善于直接表达单纯心思的类型，所以只能用余光尽可能偏头看去小暮，不善于正面让人看穿自己的眼底，“但是我想和你泡澡，小暮。因为我想对你坦白，就像是你一直都是直率，坦白和认真的性格…所以，”声音变小了，万夜像是个努力表达心底最纯粹想法的小孩子，“我很喜欢你和小太郎啊…从一开始。”

小暮从未想到，从万夜口中，自己竟然能在某一个点上和柚木小太郎平等。

“因为不想再隐藏，所以想让你知道一次我藏过什么。”万夜告诉小暮自己有过的想法，而这只是他一生里诸多想法中的一个，却成了个突破口。

“因为小太郎，我现在才能有健全的身体想着来泡一次试试看。但到底要让谁和我一起，让谁来知道这件事，我只想到你。”

小小的神抬手捧住热水，浇到自己肩膀。这层温度很像某一个温度般令他舒心，便禁不住合眼深吸了口气。

“所以，这件事不是因为今天被分配在一起后我才想到的，而是以前就想过啦！再说，即使依旧是同期，我也都是这样想的。之前就想过，只是因为去手术了，所以我也就只能等到今天了呗。”

万夜说得轻巧随意，但也是他尽全力演绎遮挡的一种习惯，只因为他不想多给小暮压力。

“…我没想过能成为陪你泡澡的第一个人，”虽然不多的感情表达让小暮非常直白，可他不知道自己听起来是多么没自信。

然而因为小暮这样直观的说出来想法和苦恼，万夜反而有些开心。他把碰着水的掌心分开，让那滩水漏回池中，咂出哗啦的响声。

“想让你成为第一个，也想把自己这一面给你看。怎么，我难得来泡澡，不好吗？”万夜玩笑似的撇撇嘴逗他，仿佛这不是什么严重的大事似的。

都有着过去被实验经历的他们，现在也都有了失去共识之人的经历。同病相怜的他们，成为这个教堂里目前剩下的和对方距离最近也时间最长的人了吧。

“话说，你在想雏森吧？”

万夜忽然问的问题让小暮下意识屏住呼吸。除此以外，他也注意到万夜这次好好称呼了雏森的姓名。

万夜好笑的耸耸肩，把身子缩的更小，让水没过肩膀。“虽然你平时总是没什么表情，可是还挺好读懂的。”

“我很好读懂吗…？”

“因为你表达的很直接呀，所以有波动时就能被看出来。”万夜也不怕对方对方尴尬，嘀嘀咕咕的在那里道着，还指了指脸。“比如你对一岛的愤怒和讨厌，对一些实验话题感到的急躁不安时。还有你现在沉默无表情下思绪堆积出的气氛里，总有那个人。”

小暮那么一时间竟然忘记呼吸为何物。他湿热的空气贴在鼻腔内，闷在胸口里，储蓄在喉咙下，让自己将激出的酸涩擒在嘴里。

随后他才咽咽口水，目光无处摆放的不断扫视水面。最后他选择盯着边缘处推波被翻上瓷砖壁的画面，周而复返的被打回池中央，重新涌向自己。

“我还可以去思考他的事么，”等到再度开口，小暮的声音里灌满前所未有的感情。那是不同于生气时的嘶吼，或者绝望时的哭泣，或者其他任何时候的动摇。而是更深层的，更柔弱的，却又更尖锐的不安，“因为我没能抓住他的手，他才会——”

“什么可以不可以的…你们之前不是弥赛亚吗，”万夜听着这话转过来，口无遮拦的了当给出回应。

小暮再度掉入沉思的深渊当中，绷紧的肌肉让他整个人看起来都像是块压入水底的石头。没有呼吸，没有表情，只是停留在那里，让水给身上拍出青苔和贝壳，彰显他心内苦闷挣扎压力，将他困于此处。

万夜见此情况，便思考良久。对于小暮这样的无自信，自责，痛苦和怀疑，他并没有退避。反而觉得这份突如其来感情，让这个唯一走入外界的克隆体变回一个孩子，却又是往前摸索试图反抗这一情绪的改革者。

“你在说什么呀，”和气氛的凝重不同，万夜受不了似的仰头对着潮湿的瓷砖屋顶大叹口气，接着扯着拉开沙哑的喉咙，无力抱怨似的冒出句话，惹得气氛都变了。

“你现在不就好好握着他呢吗？”万夜盯着天花板的目光那一瞬掠过同情和理解，接着他保持尽可能有的耐心，无奈的挑起眉毛，正过脸来拿目光指了指小暮的没入池水的手，算是帮忙提点。

小暮在万夜的注视下低下头，像是才发现那样，越过不清晰的镜片睁大眼。

自己说话时已经把双手紧紧握在了一起。

肩头在注意后不经意的打颤，可他又很快压下那种回避的想法，边让自己正视现实，边把手从水中缓缓举了出来。

视野里那层画面变得更加模糊，不是因为蒸汽，而是因为发酸的眼眶被蔓延出来的一种感情所催化，泪水悄然爬满双眼。

原来有的感情，比他知道自己身世时爆发的情绪还要痛苦几倍。

攥在一起的双手，却也是两只有微弱色差的手。

手指关节处的轮廓，肌肤下骨骼浮动处的线条，血管和肌肤若隐若现的色调对比，都各不相同。

那不是小暮的手，也不是小暮的胳膊。

肩膀以下如同换了副模样，缝合衔接的疤痕环绕一圈锁在小暮的上臂中段，令人毛骨悚然。

移植过程所需的程序和肉体反应，加上双方肌肉大小的差别，让那一带胳膊的轮廓不协调到稍有膨胀。虽然奈落已经让其变得尽可能自然与相似，可是两种不同色差的肌肤结合后的分割线还是被迫使手术与缝合的痕迹清晰得不能再清晰。

这是雏森千寿的手臂。

也是雏森千寿尸体里唯一留下来的部分。

…

…

警报过于刺耳，几乎让周围环境都在红与暗的闪动间轰然震动，抨击得身体与心肺都跟着颤抖。

小暮洵觉得自己要晕了，可是却晕不倒。什么东西在支撑着他，和石膏似的不断从内心灌入体内，将他凝固在那里。

他右边的胳膊废了，和布料裂开的袖子一起，从刀刃割破撕裂的地方悬挂着。那条手臂惨不忍睹，上面还插着折断的钢棍和碎玻，附加的重量坠住受伤处的神经，迫使他节节倒吸气。

他刚从倒塌的废墟里爬出来，扯断本来就受伤的手臂，拼了命钻出来。

他一路狂奔到这个基地的总控制室，却在最后一刻被掉下来封锁的闸门挡在了外面。

他双膝颤抖，最终跪倒在门外的走廊尽头。可这并不缘于身体情况，也不缘于他未能抵达任务现场的绝望。让他感觉要晕倒的，也远不止过度的疼痛和大量的失血。

而是因为从闸门下，有条被从里分割到外部的胳膊。

手臂的神经连带肌肉抽搐，无力张开却在疼痛里痉挛的五指间，掉出来那块关系到日本是否会被夷平的控制程序芯片。

而那个手臂的主人被门挡在了另一端，正为砸碎他胳膊的剧痛发出惨叫。

那个人是雏森千寿。

小暮的弥赛亚。

小暮最后看到的一幕，是带着抢来的芯片想要冲出控制室的雏森。

两人在这条如染血似的红光走廊两边面对面，尽全力冲去彼此那一方。

小暮知道他该做什么，他该接应那块芯片。可是——

可是。

他想把雏森带出来。

雏森和他四目相对，伸出的手握着拳，没有撒开拿到的东西。

基地里残存的人造士兵，顶着半张都被子弹打烂的脸，在最后一刻也不忘执行被设定好的命令。残缺的身子感受不到疼痛，非人类的亡灵从后方有力的压倒了雏森。

雏森回身试图打开攻击者，然而人造兵即使脖子歪了却还在行动手臂。长刀从天而降，笔直贯穿了雏森的小腿，将其钉在了地板上。

小暮还是晚了。他不知道自己刚才被废墟挡住去路时错过了多少。现在，雏森的枪又是都去哪了？

脚在中途刹住车，小暮让目光集中，还健在的那条胳膊抓住枪举了起来。

这个距离可以吗？

他身子不稳，另一条胳膊也抬不起来无法固定抢和手，而且这不是他的惯用手——

偏了。

子弹打到闸门上。这时候他才发现，闸门竟然在往下掉。闸门的系统出现了问题，爆炸让上方的墙壁和屋顶裂开条缝。本来要掉下的门被卡在半截，但却逐渐开始往下掉落，不打算多留给他们机会。

小暮迅速连开两枪。一枪击中人造兵的肩膀，可这个位置不是要害。另一枪擦着脖子过去，不知飞去了哪里。

人造兵不以为然，他抬手从后方捏住雏森的后颈，要将雏森的上半身提起来。

被往后扳的雏森那一刻挡住了小暮的瞄准，小暮心急的往前冲了几步，可他现在射击瞄准能力已经降到最低，他不得不停下来好稳住手和视线。

赤手空拳的雏森唯一能在这个情况下应对骑在后方的敌人的方法，只有手肘。他向后撞开对方后掉回地上，而这一刻给出机会，小暮的子弹终于贯穿了人造兵的额头，让其停止了活动机能。

可是门掉了下来。

那一声金属和水泥墙摩擦的刺耳声几乎划破了警报声。之前闸门卡住的缓慢的动作像是讽刺，突然掉落的速度快到让人眨眼的功夫都没有。

雏森那一刻用另个手臂撑住地面，强迫自己拖着被钉在地上的腿往前分离挪出距离。刀刃割开大腿肌，他却不顾一切的伸出手。

来不及把芯片抛出去，胳膊就被砸下的金属重门斩断。

小暮大脑嗡的一下。

他一只手废了，一只手握着枪，那一刻没有能力碰到雏森。现在伸出来的手却不见人，小暮感到无比的失力，一下子刹不住车的跌倒在地。

耳边麦里传来百濑的叫雏森的声音，听着却遥远而不真实。小暮没能力思考对方透过隐形眼镜监控器目睹自己同期情况的感受，他只觉得自己跌倒时额头狠狠撞在了铁门上，膝盖生疼，却根本转移不了内心的撕痛。

此后他已经不记得自己干了什么，他感觉声音和肉体是奋力的。声音跟随着想法，思路却被什么控制不了的东西给带走。

大概，他强烈要求自己还有能力可以找到入侵系统的方案，也许还能修复后让门打开。

他听到一岛告诉他来不及了。

他听到百籁最后放弃后用坚硬的声音让他拿着芯片回来。

他听到雏森的惨叫结束后微弱的传过门让他快走。

但是他不想听。他知道作为执行任务的人他该优先什么。作为间谍，他该优先什么。他不知道这算不算不成熟，算不算很失败，可是他就是无法冷静。

尤其是当一岛的声音出现时，他觉得体内的血管都断了。大量的血液冲上大脑，几乎要把他炸开。

像是曾经一岛对想去援助加加美的雏森说的一样，说别去了，说来不及了。

为什么要说这个？明明现在的情况还有机会，他还有能力可以修复，他是唯一可以去救雏森的人。

但是震动轰塌的摇动和噪音否认了他。他根本来不及。

即使他可以入侵，可以有一定希望打开门，他也早就会被压扁埋没。或者他会被那些不怕死的敌军发现，把他射穿在这扇铁门之前。

到最后一刻不能放弃。可是这已经是最后一刻。

如果现在不去就会后悔。可是他现在就在这里，却束手无策。

“小暮。”

叫自己的声音突然打破了他的屏障。伴随着警报和远处的爆炸声回去他的耳边，而他唯一能做的只是看着那扇门，而或者低头看着那只手，却不见那张面孔。

“带着芯片走。”雏森的声音不清楚，过度的疼痛或许已经耗尽了他的力气。“我会进入程序给他们弄个‘炸弹’，把这里击沉。有时间…按照距离你可以出去的。”

“我还可以——”

“出去不要想着回来，我会把这里炸掉的。和那些人造兵一起。”

这次任务是失败的，他们只完成了一半。但至少也算是会成功一半…如果小暮能带着芯片出去的话。

“不会有任何人能取代你，小暮。”雏森似乎在笑，似乎又无比严肃，“但是如果你真的还在想你和一岛那个家伙的关系，或者你和其他克隆体的相似之处，那我…”像是牟足了最后那点力气，雏森的嗓音变得无比响亮，“在来不及的最后，让我和独一无二的你走吧。”

“哎？”小暮有些听不懂了，可是他感到了一阵不同程度的恐惧。

“让我成为你的双臂。我和你一起的话，根本不会有人和你一样的。”雏森或许在遗憾的事，直到最后这样结束，他都没来得及彻底揭开小暮的心结。他也来不及多谈几句，或者看着小暮改变的方向。这是他如果还有一秒，拿他这次最好还是说出些什么，做出些什么。

忽然击打的噪音和痛彻心扉的呻吟不断传来。明明被闸门压断的手臂，却突然在强烈的抽搐，随后血从门下的缝隙里溢出来。

小暮感觉眼前快要失去颜色。

他听出来了，雏森把敌人的刀从腿上忍痛拔出来，并用其将被压住的胳膊硬生生斩断。

不光是为了小暮，也是为了能脱困后挪去控制台。

雏森知道小暮的负伤的情况，因为小暮被压住后已经通过通讯器汇报了情况，所以雏森才独自现赶到这里执行下一步的。

再说，刚才在最后一刻他看到了从走廊那边奔来的小暮。所以他也知道，小暮的胳膊废了。即使能离开这里，治疗最有可能的途径就是截肢。

“带我走。”

这话后小暮还听到了什么呢？耳鸣下被镶入的字仿佛针扎。

“你和谁都不一样。让我再推你一把呀。”

小暮听见对方身子撞上门的响动，雏森正在拖着腿和失血的晕眩爬起来。

“和你一起的话，我将不会荡然无存。”

小暮捏住了芯片。

“走，小暮！”雏森吼了出来，“你不在的话，还有谁能接受它。”

小暮抓住了那只手，用尽全力将其扯了出来。制服手套粘着血迹和污渍，被撕开的袖子下露出血肉模糊的肌肉和骨骼，分不出本来的肤色。

那一刻他深深的认为，即使有无数克隆体能取代他变成下下个“小暮”，但都没有一个能容下这条雏森的手臂。

失败而仓促的结尾，到最后都没能让他如曾经向往的前辈那样和雏森成为最密切的一对弥赛亚。

然而等到他失去时才注意到，自己是唯一能接受雏森这个“存在的证明”和让其归属的地方。

为了这个，他将变得独一无二。

他，他们，将独一无二。

…

等到小暮用最快的速度赶到外面，被接应的直升机带走时。基地被爆炸吞没，刚踏过的地方塌陷，覆盖着那里存在的一切。

后来据百濑回忆说。那时候的小暮洵一手拿着枪，另一边挂着废掉的胳膊从烟雾里冲了出来。他成功的带来了芯片，也带来了一条手臂。

没有多余位置拿东西的小暮，从始至终都用嘴叼着那只断臂。

紧紧咬着制服手腕上的贴片扣，扯着衣服包裹着胳膊。失血苍白的脸上，小暮的目光却无比犀利。

他越过那只被自己叼着的他人手指，在缝隙间冲最后一个挡住自己的人造兵扣动了扳机，贯穿了头颅中央的要害。

…

拖着皮开肉裂的小腿，雏森连滚带爬的朝着闸门的反方向挪去。

被他粗鲁切断的胳膊横截面已经分不出哪里是肉哪里是骨头，大量的血如同凝聚的血块似的不断砸去地板。

他已经听不到小暮在门外的声音，他知道小暮按照他所希望的离开了。即使他因为忍耐而紧紧咬着嘴，却还是禁不住想要笑。

他有遗憾。对自己和小暮之间有无比遗憾。

却最后还有那么一件事可以满足。

至少他让小暮能变得独一无二。也许剩下的事，只能冥冥中委托给小暮下一任弥赛亚，但至少他还能存在于小暮身旁见证吧。

这么一想，怎么自己也开始思考得如此不现实了呢？肯定是因为都被小暮在心里的分量给压没了吧。

如此想着，他总算有多了点力气。视线模糊之前，他从头痛里抽出最后的理性，翻过被自己先前杀死的敌人的尸体，爬上了控制台。

最后一刻，他还有拿手绝活。即使一只手操作，他也成功改写了程序，可以启动这里的其他系统完成“自灭”行动。原来这里的那些家伙也想着哪日脱离后可以给这个地方来个毁尸灭迹呀。

“活，该。“

他恶劣的咧开嘴笑着，咒骂出平日不会说的话，单纯是想最后把浑身压抑忍耐的疼痛都丢出来，抛给这群想要为外面世界带来灾难的那些人。

接着他按下启动键，倒计时以秒速开始疯狂的在屏幕上倒退。

然而屏幕前，他人已不再。

他往后倒下了。

离开这个房间里唯一的屏幕荧光，趟入黑暗里自己拖出的血珀中。

爆炸在几分钟后启动，伴随烈火和余波接二连三将这所基地锤成粉末。

他在这里的躯体，尸骨无存。

…

…

小暮被突然泼来的水浇了一脸，连眼镜都花了。回头看去一旁的罪魁祸首——万夜毫无道歉之意。

“真是的。如果你都不接受他的话，还有谁能接受啊。”万夜用手扶住胸口，那一刻心脏的跳动震住讲话的自己，像是小太郎赞同似的和他碰了个拳。

“不是小暮洵的话，谁来带他回来呢。”

小暮用手抹掉脸上的水，不戴眼镜的视线看去那个比自己年轻的人，却发现视野清晰了不少。

泼自己一脸的水，挡住差点因回忆而掉下的眼泪。眼眶酸楚的小暮这才知道，他的反应万夜都料到了。

“对了，我泡腻了。”万夜对小暮伸出手，催促的上下摆了摆招呼起来。“快点去吃饭吧，我饿了。”

小暮看着他伸出手，接着握了上去。

与他原本肤色有所不同的那只手，和他的意识一起，抓住了御池万夜。

  


  


  


  


  


后记：

为了胳膊移植这事，还去看了很多资料。虽然没用到，但是确认了一下可不可以。结果因为太复杂，我就丢给奈落黑科技处理了...

但是大家可以读读看的说。而且提到了人们从不接受到接受的心理改变，我想小暮最初在奈落如何使用使用者只手臂的过程里，也会被不断接受心理治疗吧。

  


资料参考出处：

关于肢体移植查了资料，肢体移植成功的案例也看了（但图还是吓到我），条件很坎坷。

首先条件就是有合适的骨髓提供者…这条就让我陷入难境。经过了百度和谷歌和一下医学着回答之类的网页搜查，我最后决定把这个问题丢给奈落黑科技，他们总会能办到的…

至于雏森和小暮骨髓合不合适，我就设定为…合适。不合适也能黑科技合适…（喂）

但还是放一点资料，希望有人能给我纠正解答。

异体移植百度百科：<https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%BC%82%E4%BD%93%E7%A7%BB%E6%A4%8D/5961231>

美国完成境内最复杂肢体移植手术：<https://news.sciencenet.cn/htmlnews/2013/1/274459.shtm>（至少看到是从死者身上来的）

世界首例双手臂移植者：几乎能从事所有工作：<https://tech.sina.com.cn/d/2005-01-18/1511507720.shtml>（需要精神方面观察追踪，虽然是研究所需）

截四肢老师重获双臂：[https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1578786264737628804&wfr=spider&for=pc](https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1578786264737628804&wfr=spider&for=pc)（复健半年）

还有为了验证万夜和小太郎的移植器官问题，也查了下。

活体器官移植的条件是什么：<https://jingyan.baidu.com/article/a65957f4e54edb24e67f9bbf.html>（虽然提到的是活体，但很多地方都提到了亲属。尤其说道“不像电影里那样”，让我觉得雏森也可以和小太郎一起，来个“破例”，这交给弥赛亚世界观的黑科技！）

器官移植必须具备哪些条件：<https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/1822189818566996748.html>（主要想给大家看最后一条：需要终身服药。心疼万夜…所以好想写他吃药的画面，也想舞台上看到）

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[暮御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9A%AE%E5%BE%A1)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(11)

热度(17)

    1. [](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) [苏柒许七](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) [你的好友已上线o(´Å｀)o](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) [溶液_阿晔](http://baiyexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d19762e)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d25bddb)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
